My Eyes Adore You
by nukii
Summary: My Eyes Adore you, is a love story between Ginny and Draco. Long ago they knew each other, even before Hogwarts, and back then they where friends, little did they know that they where meant to hate each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"_And that's how the handsome Prince saved the Princes." Molly finished and looked down at her pride and joy. _

_The little girl resembled Molly Weasley in every way, her fire red hair being a deeper red, making it a different colour from her brothers, it was almost a dark cherry colour, and her deep brown eyes sparkling and showing the way right into her soul. _

"_Why didn't the Princess save the Prince mommy?" the little girl asked, she was just about five now, but her knowledge was greater then even Percy had at her age. _

"_Well sweetie, that is because the Princess needed saving." Molly answered her only daughter._

"_But mommy, you don't have a story for me where the Princess saves the Prince; Cinderella was saved by a boy, and Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White, that's not fair, Percy doesn't save me, I save him from Charlie and Bill." the little girl said and her Weasley temper caving in under her._

"_I know sweetie, would you like me to make a story up just for you, where the Princess saves the Prince?" Molly asked trying to please her little fire ball before she exploded and never went to bed._

"_I would like that mommy, can her name be Ginny?" she asked smiling up at her mom._

"_Why of course she can be named Ginny." Molly answered and kissed her daughters forehead and tucked her into the comforts of her sheets. "Good night sweetheart." she gave the little girl one last look and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her letting her daughter get her rest for what tomorrow should have brought._

_Molly Weasley never got to tell the story of where Princess Ginny saved the Prince, because by the next morning little Anna Weasley's heart gave away, and she slipped into a dreamless slumber._

_Molly was devastated at how easily her youngest at that time had just slipped away from her. She had locked herself into Anna's room and cried for day leaving Arthur to fend for their three sons'. She didn't understand why a little healthy girl like her had just slipped away into nothingness, only leaving memories behind._

The day that Molly exited the room, which she had spend each night for 5 years reading muggle fairy tales to her youngest, the laughs she had shared with her littlest one, and how she watched herself in the little girl, all those memories slowly started to fade, although Molly tried to hold on to them, but the only real memory that was clear as crystal that stayed with Molly was the night just before little Anna has slipped away.

Molly held on to that memory with everything she had, and even after having a pair of Twins and one more boy, she still felt like there was a hole in her heart, that only a little girl could fill.

Exactly five years after little Anna had passed away another little girl joined the Weasley family. Her name was Virginia Anna Weasley. Virginia had filled the hole in her mothers heart that Anna had left empty, and as frightening as it was for Molly and Arthur Weasley, little Ginny looked exactly as Anna herself had looked even just as a little baby girl.

Molly cradled her close to her own body as she looked down at the fresh face of her new baby Princess Ginny. Although she would never forget her baby Anna, Ginny did give her a new found joy, one that none of her sons since Anna had, even though she loved her sons with all her heart.

Years passed and as Ginny turned six, Molly finally could rest of the fear that she would lose another little girl, and as she turned seven Molly realized that the danger age that Anna had died at passed by and Ginny was still with her.

As a seven-year old Ginny made her way towards the little forest that was hidden behind the Weasley's house she had never expected that on her seventh birthday she would meet the one person that would change her life, and break her heart over and over again.

As her little feet carried her further into the woods to where she usually came when the house got too crowded with people, and right now with each and every uncle, aunt and cousin over for her birthday she needed her space from everyone.

As she came to a stop in front of the tree she smiled and slumped down against it, before she knew what was happening, her eyes closed and she slowly drifted off to a soft slumber.

The sun had set and Ginny was curled up under the tree still fast asleep, back home no one really noticed because there where to many people to really notice her even being gone.

She awoke to something poking her in the side, she shifted away from the poking and further away from the tree. "Wake up you stupid twit!" some one yelled and she shot right up into a sitting position. "Are you stupid or something?"

"No I am not!"

"Then why did you fall asleep in this freaking forest, something could have got you." the small boy yelled back at her.

"Nothing could have gotten me." she replied with confidence. "And why are you so mad, did you know it's not nice to scream people out of sleep?" she asked angrily.

"Did you know it's foolish to trust everything and just fall asleep alone in the woods?"

"What's it to you?" Ginny asked as she got up, and was about to leave when she saw a bruise on the boys face. "What happened?" she asked as she leaned down towards him and put a small freckled and on his bruised eye.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled as he moved away from her.

"What is wrong with you? I just wanted to have a look at it, Ron always gets these black eyes from Fred and George." she continued on to explain.

"Well I am no Ron so leave me alone."

"Who are you?"

He snorted at her questions, "Everyone knows who I am." he replied with a smirk itching on his face.

"Well obviously you are not as important as you may think you are since I don't know who the heck you are." Ginny said and imitated the exact same smirk.

"And who are you, the Queen of England who should know all the important people?" he questioned as he leaned up against the tree.

"I asked you first."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that my question was asked first so I get it answered first." she said and smiled at him, and his grey eyes traveled right to her lips as he watched them stretched out into a smile.

"Draco Malfoy" he answered as he looked back up at her eyes.

"Ginny Weasley" she answered stretching her arm out to him to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you,"

"Yeah whatever" he said as he quickly shook her hand. "You shouldn't go and falling asleep in strange places by yourself." he said and started to walk away from him, but instead of staying behind and going the other way she followed him.

"So did one of your brothers beat you up or something?" she asked as she walked next to him, for now she was his exact height.

"No I don't have brothers." he answered as he tried to walk away from her.

"Then a sister?"

"I'm an only child."

"Oh…well you can borrow one of my brothers if you want? I have too many." she said as she kept up with his pace.

"How many?" Draco asked before he could stop himself, his father told him not to ask questions, ever, and he had beaten it into him at an early age.

"Six" she replied simply, making Draco stop in his tracks.

"You have six brothers!" he screamed in surprise.

"Yes, so who beat you up? A bully, I could get Fred and George to teach him a lesson if you want me too." she offered.

"No"

"No what? You don't want Fred and Georges help or it wasn't a bully?" she continued to question him.

"You ask too many questions."

"Well I wouldn't have too if you if you answered them when I asked them." she replied and shifted in front of him so that he couldn't start walking again.

"We'll you shouldn't go prying into peoples personal lives." he replied as he tried to move around her.

"It's my birthday I am allowed to do whatever I want." she said as if that explained everything.

"That's nice, but that doesn't give you the right to ask so many questions." he answered as he pushed her aside to keep moving on his way.

"You don't have any friends do you?" she asked as she kept following behind him.

"I do too." he snapped.

"We'll I don't know who would want to be friends with you…you're very rude."

"Well I do have friends, their names are Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson." he answered and then looked at her once more and kept walking.

"Well I'll be your friend."

"Why would I want to be friends with you?" he asked as he stopped and stood in front of her.

"Because you don't have very many friends so I am offering you a friendship…and really I am not that annoying because if I was you would have already ran away." she said pointing out.

"You're full of yourself."

"And you aren't?" she asked as she started walking away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home" she said over her shoulder. "I'll meet you at our tree tomorrow at none." and before he could have a chance to say no she ran off the other way leaving him behind.

As simple as that their friendship started and each day they would meet at the tree and just sit there sometimes and play games or even sometimes just talk. They grew together as they learned right from wrong from each other, and they grew so close that they knew each others deepest and darkest secrets, but everything great always ended for Draco.

As he came back from his first year at Hogwarts they meet up at the tree, Draco was distant and didn't speak much to her as she rambled on about what she had done while he was gone.

"Draco…"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" she asked as she saw the uneasiness in his eyes.

"Nothing,"

"Don't bullshit me," she said as she sat cross-legged in front of him, "I know something's wrong."

"Look Ginny…I don't think that we should be friends anymore." he said and looked up at her. Her usual chocolate brown eyes where flaming with anger and hurt.

"What!"

"Ginny…I'm a Malfoy and you're a Weasley…we are not friends…we are suppose to hate each other." he went on and looked away from her eyes because they for him showed too much emotion and he couldn't bear remember them like that.

"So just because that's how its suppose to be, you're going to let it?" she asked as she sat there fighting the tears from spilling down her face, he had seen her crying a lot through the five years that they had been friends for, but she was not ready to let him see her crying because of him.

"Yes." he answered keeping all his emotion out of his voice for the first time with her, and the sound of his voice so dull and emotionless broke her heart at the spot.

"Fine" and as she got to her shaky feet, she gave him one last look and shook her head, "I hope you realize that you are exactly like your bloody father, the one you kept telling me you would never be like, but I guess blood is thicker then water." her voice was full of hatred a she slowly broke and the tears fell down her cheeks for the first time.

She made herself turn around and run, she ran as fast as she could, leaving all of him behind her, without a second thought.

-------

The summer went by in a breeze, and the only time Ginny had seen Draco was at Gilderoy Lockhart's book signing and now as she stood in front of all her follow students getting ready to be sorted into a house.

Just like that their friendship appeared like it never happened, just like that it seemed like the two of them didn't know each other at all and only hated each other because of their family's, but Draco still even after the hateful words she had spoken to him couldn't bring himself to hate her, but neither could she because deep down inside she regretted calling him his father.

-------

"Young master," Dobby said as he popped into Draco's private room.

"Any news Dobby?" Draco asked as he saw the little elf near him.

"Yes master, but the news Dobby has found out is not good." The house elf quivered.

"What is it?" Draco asked as he watched his long time elf look scared of him like he had with his father.

"Miss Weasley has been transferred for the year to another Wizarding school." Dobby said as his little body shivered even more. "Dobby is sorry sir."

"Dobby its not you're fault." Draco said as he punched the nearest wall to him.

"Master you shouldn't be doing that." Dobby said and quickly clapped a hand over his mouth.

But Draco didn't listen and continued to punch the stone wall, leaving the blood stains on his walls. As one little tear escaped his eyes he pounded the wall even harder with his already broken hand.

"Master please stop, Dobby is begging you." Dobby said as his own tears fell out of his eyes like a waterfall as he watched the boy he had raised because the Malfoy's didn't bother to care for their children at such a young age, and ever since Harry had set him free he always though of how his young Master was keeping up at home with that monster of a father.

When Draco lost his feeling in his hand he leaned forwards and leaned his forehead on the cold stone wall and just then realized that his face was wet from tears.

"Master can Dobby so something for you?"

"No…you can go Dobby." Draco said as he let him body lose control and fall to the ground.

"You is sure master?"

"Yes I'm sure Dobby." Draco answered as he got to his feet, and wiped his face clean of tears. "I'll be fine Dobby, I promise I'll go see Pomfrey, I just need to calm down."

Dobby nodded and disappeared out of Draco's sight. Draco sat there smirking at his hand, it hurt like hell but it made him feel better, he didn't understand it but ever since that day they stopped being friends he was keen on punching the wall with his fist until it was a bloody mess.

He made sure to wait to go see Madam Pomfrey when no one was in the Common room to see him in such state. When he knew everyone had cleared out to go to dinner he made his way out of his room and down the stairs.

"Draco…" Pansy said as she ran up to him and hugged him, but he gently pushed her away from him.

"What"

"Come on lets get you to the hospital wing." Blaise said as he came up to Pansy and put and arm around her to keep her from crying at the state of their best friend.

"I'm fine…" he tried.

"Bull shit look at your hand, you need to get that fixed right away." Blaise said as he grabbed Draco's forearm and dragged him out of the common room.

"Guy really I am okay, I know the way to the Hospital wing…I'll get there on my own, you two go and have your dinner." he said as he pulled away from Blaise and walked away from them and towards the Hospital wing.

"We'll bring you back something." Pansy said after him, but he didn't speak a word as he continued on his way, his right hand at his side limp.

"Blaise he scares me lately." Pansy said as they watched him go.

"I know Pans'" he answered as he took her hand. "Let's go and get some food."

She nodded but kept her eyes on Draco's back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Bull shit look at your hand, you need to get that fixed right away." Blaise said as he grabbed Draco's forearm and dragged him out of the common room.

"Guys really I am okay, I know the way to the Hospital wing…I'll get there on my own, you two go and have your dinner." he said as he pulled away from Blaise and walked away from them and towards the Hospital wing.

"We'll bring you back something." Pansy said after him, but he didn't speak a word as he continued on his way, his right hand at his side limp.

"Blaise he scares me lately." Pansy said as they watched him go.

"I know Pans'" he answered as he took her hand. "Let's go and get some food."

She nodded but kept her eyes on Draco's back.

Draco took his time getting to the Hospital Wing, because he knew very well what was coming next from the over caring nurse. He shook his head as he opened the door with his left hand seeing as his right one was badly broken.

"Draco not again." she said the instant she saw his hand lying limply next to his side.

"Yes again" he answered as he made his way over to a bed and plopped down on it waiting for her to come back out of her office for the usual treatment.

"My dear this is the tenth time, I am sorry but I need to report this one along with the others to your Head of house and the Headmaster." she explained as she gently tapped her wand to his hand trying to fix as much as she could, but the blood by now was all dried up that was exposed to fresh air and the bones where showing more then the last few times.

"Whatever floats your boat Poppy." he responded as she did her magic on his hand.

"Don't be so cheeky. I worry about you Draco. You have broken every bone in your body save your neck, I don't know if I should think of you stupider then Mr. Potter or braver." she answered as now stopped with her wand, and started dabbing different kind of creamy substances onto his hand.

"Great" he said as he gritted his teeth as the substances oozed down into his arm and started repairing the damage he himself had done to his own flesh.

"Draco I believe you might even need anger management."

"Oh yes why not add that to me, its not like I'm suicidal I couldn't live without sex, if you take that away from me then you should start worrying." he said smirking as Snape came from the front of the Hospital wing and made his way towards Draco.

"Again I take it Draco, why was it this time? You finally found out she left didn't you." Snape said and smirked down at him.

Draco just looked away from him.

"What did you think that this was going to be easy! You had to do it like this no other way was it possible without her getting hurt even more then she has been." Snape hissed as Pomfrey tried to hurry up her work on Draco's hand.

"Fuck you!" Draco hissed and pushed Poppy away from him and stormed out of the room.

"Severus that was uncalled for, you know that he's going through a lot." Pomfrey said as she stood up to face the tall man in front of her.

"He doesn't understand, this was never suppose to be easy for him, it is not meant to be, he needed to do it and now all he is doing is watching from afar as she moves on with her life." Snape said and then sneered at Pomfrey and left the room leaving her behind with tears welling in her eyes.

-------

As Draco hurried down the corridor, without his knowledge he bumped into a small figure. "Bloody hell" he yelled as he felt his hand smack against someone. "Watch where the hell you're going!"

"Sorry, ouch I'm really sorry I hit you in your hand, god that isn't even properly bandaged can I fix it?" she asked as she took a hold of his hand and started fixing the bandage on it.

"Who are you?"

"Luna Lovegood, of course Draco Malfoy wouldn't bother knowing who I am." she answered and started to walk away.

"You're that Weasley girls friend aren't you?" he questioned as he turned watching her.

"Umm yeah…why do you ask?" she said as her eyes widened a bit.

"That is why I don't know you." he said and winked walking away from her.

"And yet you know I'm Ginny's friend." she said as she stood there smirking at him.

"Who wouldn't with that orange head of hers." he said as he turned to face her.

"Actually she hasn't got orange hair her hair is more of a dark red." Luna said as she watched Draco's face, but he hid his emotions well.

"What's you're point, you can still tell she's a Weasley with those hand me down's." he continued trying to sound as offensive about her as he could.

"Oh that's right, you haven't seen her since the end of last year…right, shows what you know Malfoy." and with that said she stormed off regretting that she had apologized to him and even helped him out, but she knew far to well Ginny wouldn't have been pleased if she hadn't help him.

As Draco stood there he really wondered how different a person could be over a whole year, was the change in Ginny that big, and he had missed it.

He slowly turned and continued on his way towards his own Common room where Blaise and Pansy where waiting for him with food.

The second he opened the door they jumped up from their seats and walked towards him, but as he passed right by them they just turned and walked after him into his own room.

"I don't remember inviting you in." he said as he sat down on his bed and took his shoes off.

"You don't need to invite us Draco, we come willingly." Blaise said as he plopped down on the bed next to where Draco sat.

"You're bloody annoying Blaise, I don't know what Pansy sees in you." Draco snorted and stood up walking across his room into his own private bathroom.

"That would be hidden in my pants my friend that is what she sees." Blaise yelled after him, but Draco ignored them both and went on about his usual reunite.

Once he was finished he came back out but only to find Pansy and Blaise still in his room. "I thought you two would have gone by now."

"Thought wrong my friend" Blaise answered as he held Pansy close to him. Draco watched Blaise hand as he softly stroked Pansy's shoulder, and as Pansy noticed she pushed Blaise away from her not wanting Draco to feel lonely.

"Look we brought you food." she said pointing to his desk, he smirked and made his way over to it and Pansy for once looked hopeful that he would finally settle down and eat something, but all he did was throw the sandwich that she had carefully made with his favorites across the room on to the wall, and seconds later Dobby appeared there trying to clean it up.

"Dobby" Draco said stopping him.

"Yes master," Dobby said as he continued to try and clean the mess.

"I need you to get me a picture of Ginny," he said as he looked down at Dobby.

"Master, Dobby doesn't think this is wise."

"And why is that?" Draco asked curiously.

"Master, Ginny…she…she is extraordinarily stunning, even when she is crying sir." Dobby said as he tried to go back on cleaning the mess Draco had created.

"Draco I think you should listen to him." Pansy said as she stood up and left his room with a pained look on her face.

"What do you mean _crying_?" Draco asked worriedly.

Blaise sat there for a second and got up. "Draco I've seen her this past summer he is right you shouldn't dig your hole any deeper." and with that he followed after Pansy.

"Dobby is sorry Master Malf—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Draco hissed, ever since Ginny had spoke ill of him and him being his own father he hated his last name and always tried to not have his spoken to him, but when each time he had an encounter with scarhead or his sidekicks he was always reminded that to them he would always be a Malfoy and which he must be in Ginny's own eyes. "I've told you before Dobby call me Draco!"

"Yes Mas—Draco, Dobby will get the picture for Draco." and with that he quickly cleaned up the rest of the sandwich and disappeared out of Draco's view.

With a curious heart Draco made his way towards his bed and just let himself fall on it and let sleep take over him.

_He smiled down at the beauty that lay before him, although he couldn't quite see her face, or her complete body, but the beauty just radiated off of her. He felt his hips starting to move in a very familiar way, and his eyes shot wide open knowing what he was doing, "Oooh Draco," he heard her moan and that stopped any thought of stopping his actions._

_He felt himself starting to thrust harder into her making her cry out and mark his back with her nails. "Oh god Ginny" he moaned as he continued to please her._

"_Draco…ooh god I lo—"_ but he never got to hear what she was going to say because he was snapped out of his dreams.

"A bloody big tent if you ask me," he heard Blaise voice speaking.

He turned around to hide his erection forgetting about the dream all in all, "Fuck off!"

"So whom where you dreaming of," Blaise asked as he pulled Pansy down on the bed next to Draco.

Draco didn't say anything for a while, and then within seconds his body tensed up. "Oh god, you better not have cum just now." Pansy said as he inched away from him and on top of Blaise.

"You keep doing that and I will." Blaise said as he sat up with Pansy still in his lap.

Draco said nothing just got up with a pillow planted in front of his member and walked away into his washroom, seconds later they heard slamming going on.

"Jesus Draco!" Blaise yelled as he made his way towards the bathroom. "You just got your hand fixed." he yelled as he slammed the door open, and found Draco holing the pillow to his crotch with his good and but smashing things against the opposite wall with his bad hand.

Blaise sized his hand up and pushed it down next to him. "What is the matter with you? Can't you just forget about her?" Blaise yelled as Pansy stood at the door frame crying.

"Quiet your crying Pansy it's not like someone died." Draco said and smirked at her.

Blaise lost it and punched Draco right in the face. "You fucking prick, don't talk to her like that, all she does is worry about you! Don't you know that she hasn't had sex with me for a month now because all she can think about is you, you stupid spoiled prat!" Blaise yelled as he watched Draco in front of him on the floor.

He composed himself and stood back up, he hadn't fought anyone in forever and he wasn't about to start with Blaise, his grandfather taught him better for the time that he had been with him this summer. "Don't make him wait because you're worried about me Pans', you know this boy is a slut he just needs it like air." and then he winked at her and she just stood there staring at him.

"Come on Pansy he's not worth you getting hurt." Blaise spoke as he walked towards her and gave her a comforting hug and then walked her out of Draco's room. As they walked they heard more smashing of objects, and to what they thought they heard a cry.

Weeks passed and Draco hardly left his room, he maybe went to one or two class each day and ditched the rest, Snape had been coming around and giving him his homework and making him do it, which was the only thing that kept him still passing at a good grade.

As Draco just lay on his bed looking around his room, he noticed for the first time how green it was, next year he would have to get some other colours in here…it was begging to get boring just looking at all these greens, although it did suite him and the room. His bed was king size bed which could fit about four people comfortably, and as he though about his bed he began thing about that dream he had.

He got out of the bed quickly and started walking around not knowing what to do with himself, he didn't want to think about that dream and he needed something else to do, just then Blaise walked into the room.

"Coming to dinner?" he asked like each night for the past week he had been doing leaving Pansy in the common room while he went to get told off my Draco, but he didn't seem to give up he just kept coming back.

"Yeah" Draco said and surprised his mate.

"What? Did I hear correctly?" Blaise asked mockingly.

"You did, now fuck off so I can get dressed." Draco said as he walked over to his wardrobe, and started pulling out just a pair of black silk jogging pants and a plain white t-shirt.

"Yes sir, Blaise will be waiting for you in the Common room." he said mocking Dobby, as he exited Draco's room Draco began to get dressed.

"Let's go" he said as he walked down into the common room to find Pansy and Blaise waiting for him.

"What made you change your mind about coming this time?" Pansy asked as she followed Draco out of the common room with Blaise next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it Pansy, I just want to go and get some food down me and leave." he said as he picked up his pace.

"You still haven't said sorry to me." she said as she came up next to him.

"You'll be waiting a life time when you hear those words coming from me." Draco responded and picked up his pace even more.

"Fuck you, you prick."

"Thanks"

"You could really be a bit nicer considering that even after each piece of shit you throw our way we are still here." Blaise hissed.

"I didn't ask you to be there." Draco said as he pushed open the door and walked right over to where he always sat when he came to meals.

Draco sat in silence trying to get as much food down him as he could, because he had not eaten for two days straight.

Dumbledore had not been there for the goodbye speech so instead McGonagall took up her duties as Headmistress and took over the speech…it was the same old thing and Draco didn't even pay attention to her when she was talking at the beginning of the feast, and he wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone at the moment either.

He was just about to bit down on his piece of bread when the great oak door flung open and a small figure ran across the hall towards the dream team.

Draco's head snapped up as he saw the dark red hair flowing behind her as she ran towards her brother. "Ron!" she yelled and Weasley King stood up and embraced her.

"Ginny wants wrong?" he asked, and his voice was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ron…" and that's when Draco heard the pain in her voice. "Fred and George…" she tried to speak and then Draco saw her shoulders shake and she feel against her brother.

"Shh Ginger, what's wrong?" he tried again, but she just kept crying against him.

Draco wanted to stand up and go hug her but he felt a hand on his forearm and when he looked over it was Pansy, and she gave him a soft smile, for a split second he smiled back at her and then his eyes went back to the redhead.

Everyone in the hall was looking at them, until Dumbledore walked into the Dinning hall and everyone looked to him for answers. "Everything is alright, please continue with your meals, Ron, would you please carry Ginny to the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore said nodding, and Ron picked his baby sister up and carried her out of the Dinning hall like a little baby, but before she was out of sight she shifted her eyes over towards where Draco sat and met his eyes, and then the door swung closed.

Draco's heart broke at the pain he saw in her eyes, and he felt Pansy's grip on his forearm tighten.

As Draco kept his eyes at the door hoping she would run back in and run into his arms he felt a hand on his shoulder, but when he looked up he was looking into blue eyes. "Draco, would you please follow me to my office." Dumbledore said as he left the Dinning room, with Draco behind him.

Draco walked stiffly behind him, wanting to run the other way to the Hospital Wing, but he knew this would be important so he stuck it out and followed the old man to his office.

Once they where there Draco sat in front of Dumbledore's desk and looked around noticing that not much has ever changed in this man's office since he's been here. "Draco" Dumbledore began, "I have some terrible news."

"My father was sent to Azkaban again?" Draco said hopefully, "Sorry professor I don't think that's bad news, in fact those are mighty good news."

"No, he is still out there somewhere." Dumbledore informed him but Draco's face stayed completely still.

"Very well what is it then?" he asked as he stayed very still in his seat.

"The reason for that outburst in the Dinning hall this evening was because of your father. Miss Weasley was making her way home, with there brothers Fred and George, when they were attacked by your father." Dumbledore said and paused watching Draco's eyes, for a split second he saw emotion in them and he was satisfied, and continued. "He was very angry and tried to murder Virginia, but her brothers saved her, although they are in bad shape they will make it." he finished and watched Draco for a second.

"What has this got to do with me?" he questioned as if he didn't know.

"Your father found out that you and Miss Weasley have been friends long ago, and he believes that she has made you what you are now."

"I am my father." Draco said but his face cracked and showed all the hatred he had for his _father_.

"I believe differently,"

"Well she doesn't." Draco said and then quickly tried to cover it up but there was no going back on it.

"Draco, I know what happened, but you need to understand she was young and she loved you, she wasn't ready to let go of you." Dumbledore said.

"What a waist of love." Draco responded and picked up a small ball that was on Dumbledore's desk.

"You may think so but she does not, she begged me not to tell you what happened, but I see no other way but to tell you because you you're self are in danger."

"I don't care what that prick tries to do to me." Draco responded and put the ball back down on the table.

"Very well, but there are others that do, so you will be hiding out this summer in a place only known to the Order, you're Grandparents will be there as well." Dumbledore said.

"What about Blaise and Pansy?" Draco asked quickly.

"They are in no grave danger." Dumbledore explained.

"Yeah right you're talking about Lucius Malfoy here." Draco pointed out as he shifted in his seat. "I'm not going if those two don't come with me."

"Very well, I will expect you to tell them then." Dumbledore began. "Snape will be there too so you don't need to worry about anything happening to him."

"Can I go now?" Dumbledore just nodded his head and Draco left his office in a hurry.

When he came to a stop just out side of Dumbledore's office, he smirked at the stone wall that stood before him, and with an even bigger smirk the punched it with his healing hand, and as his hand connected with the wall he heard to familiar sound of his bones breaking.

"Off I go to see Poppy." he said with one last smirk at the wall and then ran towards the Hospital wing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: oh my crap, sooo sorry guys, but school started and everything got messed up with my time on writing…and I have coop now which is from 12:30 PM till 5 PM so…I haven't had much time to write between school stuff, and my own reading time. Anyways here is the next chapter , and I will try and update quicker if I can…but I can't promise anything.**

----

Chapter Three

"Can I go now?" Dumbledore just nodded his head and Draco left his office in a hurry.

When he came to a stop just out side of Dumbledore's office, he smirked at the stone wall that stood before him, and with an even bigger smirk the punched it with his healing hand. As his hand connected with the wall he heard to familiar sound of his bones breaking.

"Off I go to see Poppy." he said with one last smirk at the wall and then ran towards the Hospital wing.

As he came closer to the Hospital wing it dawned on him that she would see how badly he had scrwed up his hand, and for a split second he thought that she would still care but as he opened the door he saw her lying on a bed with her eyes glued to the window.

"Goddamn it Draco Malfoy!" Pomfrey yelled as she saw him coming through the door. "That is it! That one I will let heal on its own no special potions to hid the pain or any fast healing potions that one young man will take you as long as it needs, and by the look of it and the fact that you where in here just a week ago, it will take a very long time to heal, I hope that will teach you a lesson!"

"Sure" he said as he dropped himself down on his usual bed, right at the front not close to Ginny herself at all.

"Don't be so cheeky young man!" she exclaimed finally losing her cool with him.

"Yes ma'am" he said with a smirk on his lips as she started to undo his bandage. When it was all off he heard a little gasp from the direction that Ginny lay in and he smirked but didn't look over at her.

-------

Ginny felt relieved as she heard Pomfrey yell his name, but she kept her eyes on the window, she was afraid of what she would do if she actually looked over at him.

Her eyes slowly made their way towards him and to her surprise he had become even better looking then he was a year ago. A year changed a lot in a person if you don't see them.

He was tall from what she could tell, at least the way he lay there on the bed his feet touching the end of the bed and his head resting on the pillow. He didn't have his hair slicked back, and it looked good…no great…even sexy…but she would never admit it to herself. She had remembered telling him he looked like a prick with his hair slicked back and something made her believe he'd changed his hair because of her.

As she watched closely she could see a couple of scars, and she wondered where those had come from. Was it all his father fault, or were some of those from his own doing by getting into fights with Ron and Harry.

Her stomach was doing flips and her body tensed as his eyes shifted over towards her, and on his lips was his trademark smirk.

His eyes where a deep grey, light grey that once existed there were gone and that was when it hit her: how much he had actually changed and at the same time, he had stayed the same. She knew that she could have recognized him anywhere, no matter how much time passed between them, they always had that friendship long time ago to go back to.

Their eyes locked and a flood of memory rushed through her mind.

_She had arrived late, in her black skirt, and a plain white tank top. She hadn't planned on what happened after she got there. She was only finished with her first beer when she spotted the boy that she could never give up on standing in a corner with girls surrounding him but he didn't pleased._

_She made her way over to him, and before she could stop herself, his eyes locked with hers. "Hey," he said in a slurred voice, and she knew that he was drunk out of his mind. _

_"Hey," she said back and started to walk away from him._

_Just as she had made her way out of the crowed and out into the hallway she leaned against the wall putting her head into her hands, and let her body slide down the cold wall._

_"Ginny, this was supposed to be the year you didn't see that prick." she mumbled to herself. "That was the whole reason for switching schools you dumb ass!"_

_"Hey you," she heard him say from the door way, "Where are you going?"_

_She lifted her head out of her hands and looked at him, shock written all over her face. "Err…I was just leaving," she said as she quickly got to her feet._

_Surprisingly, Draco, even in his drunken state was good on his feet, sure he had a little wobble, and a few times almost fell, but he was still a lot better then she was when she was drunk._

_"Why are you leaving?" he asked as he pushed her up against the wall with his body._

_"The-the party…" she tried to speak but with his body so close to hers she didn't know what to say or do, "—is err…boring." she finished and then tried to push him away from her but he only pushed her further back against the wall. _

_"Don't leave" he muttered and then his hands found their way to her waist. _

_"No…"_

_"No you won't leave?" he asked as he neared his head to hers._

_All Ginny could do was shake her head yes, and as she nodded he let his eyes light up, and a real smile spread across his lips._

_"Hey get away from her." Ginny smiled as she recognized the voice and looked over to see a tall figure standing on the other side of the hall. From the light that was provided, it wasn't much but just enough to make out who was standing where. _

_"Matteo," Ginny shook her head, "it's all right." Matteo was Ginny's first friend since she moved schools. He had become just like another brother to add to her collection. He was just as tall as Draco, but had the dark features about him that all Italians did. His hair was darker then Harry's own, and his eyes where the deepest ocean green you could find in the world. _

_"Are you sure Bella?" he asked as he studied Draco._

_"Yes Matteo" she answered._

_"Si, find me if you need me," and with that he disappeared into the door again._

_"Who is he?" Draco asked puzzled._

_"A friend,"_

_"Just a friend or more then a friend?"_

_"More like a brother friend," she said and watched his face light up again._

_"Is you're name Bella?" he asked as he continued to watch her oddly light maroon coloured eyes._

_Ginny just nodded her head._

_"You remind me of someone I once knew," he said as he watched her eyes so very closely, like he was trying to look passed the barrier she put up._

_"Oh"_

_"Not a bad thing actually," he said as he moved closer, "I miss her a lot," he said as he rested his forehead against hers. "She was my best friend, and then I had to go and fuck it up." he said as he pressed close to Ginny. _

_"Why did you?"_

_"It doesn't matter anymore; she hates me now anyways…she switched schools probably because of __me__" he said and then pulled away from her, and kissed her on the lips._

_Her lips trembled as he continued to kiss her._

Ginny looked away as a shudder of pleasure ran through her, as her mind remembered what had happened just after that kiss.

"Bella"

Ginny's head snapped back to Draco's direction thinking that he knew what had happened that night, but when she saw Matteo standing there she jumped up into his arms.

"Matteo," and just as relived she was she stared crying in his arms.

"Shh, Carina, it'll be alright." he spoke softly into her hair.

As she calmed down, she looked into his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Dumbledore informed me last night of what happened and I came to see you, and make sure you were alright." he said smiling, and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"You didn't have too." she said smiling up at him and wiping her face off the tears.

"Bella don't do that you know it makes you're face red." he said as he pushed her sleeves away from her face and softly wiped her cheeks with his hands.

"I was so scared I wouldn't see you again." she said and hugged him closer.

"Hey isn't that Drac—" Matteo started to speak but Ginny covered his lips with her small hand. "Oh right sorry." he said and smiled at her.

"Right," she said as she looked down into her lap, and just then noticed that she was sitting in Matteo's lap. As her eyes made their way back up she saw Draco looking at her and sitting in Matteo's lap suddenly became weird, like she shouldn't be there.

"You shouldn't be here, what if they find out and go after you?" Ginny said worriedly, and had decided to ignore the pair of grey eyes.

"It's to late anyways; I was there with Fred and George so they already saw me." Matteo said as he took a glance over at Draco.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I have been nothing but trouble for you this past year." Ginny said as she looked up at him, with a frown on her lips.

"Bella," he said as he took her small round face into his large tanned hands, "If I didn't want to take care of you I would have left you there that night by yourself crying." Matteo lowered his lips to hers and gave her a gentle kiss, Ginny had gotten used to it, Matteo explained to her that's how his mother always tried to ease his pain when he was a little boy, and further more it was an Italian thing.

"Matteo—"

"Bella, I have told you, I love you and that's all that there is to it, si?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"Si," Ginny answered with a grin. The first thing about Matteo that made her like him was his cockiness that could be matched up with the same cockiness Draco had. Matteo was a lady's man just as much as Draco was, and yet they had little differences, Matteo loved Ginny as his own sister, where as Draco always cared about her more then friendship could take them.

"Alright, now let us get you back to the Gryffindor tower; they are all waiting for you." Matteo said as she stood up with Ginny still in his arms.

"You know I can walk," she said smiling at him, "these" she said as she wiggled her legs up and down, "are called legs, and they help you walk."

"Oh so now you are being Ms Smart Ass huh?" he said as he put her down on her own two feet.

"I sure am," and with that she walked out of the Hospital wing with Matteo right behind her.

Both, Ginny and Matteo, left an angry Draco behind, ready to strike again. "May I leave now?" he asked as he got to his feet and started to walk out the door.

"Ahh, Draco, how wonderful to see you," Snape said as Draco opened the door to leave.

"Wish I could say the same for you Snape." Draco replied smirking.

"Yes, very well, Dumbledore sent me to get you, and take you to your dorm to pack your stuff, you are leaving immediately." Snape answered as he beckoned for Draco to follow him.

"What about Pansy and Blaise?" Draco asked as he kept his pace with Snape.

"They will be leaving tomorrow with the rest of the students, as for you, you get the privilege to leave early due to your father expecting you to leave tomorrow for the Manor." Snape informed Draco.

"One problem, I have all the privilege to the Manor and the Money and that bastard doesn't." Draco informed Snape.

"Yes I know that, but there are other ways of him getting to you, so we will be keeping you, this summer, in a place he will be to stupid to look." Snape said smiling.

"What his back pocket?" Draco asked smirking.

"No, although that is a mighty good idea Draco," Snape said as he continued to the Slytherin Common room, "I have already told you that I am not telling you where we are going."

"Alright I guess I'll just say here—"

"I have the permission to hex you into tomorrow if needed," Snape informed him, only making Draco even angrier then he already was, but he followed after Snape silently.

As he entered his room, he looked around and spotted Dobby standing next to his packed trunk. "Master Draco, Dobby has packed your stuff," Dobby said as he tucked something else into Draco's trunk.

"Thank you Dobby, come along we are leaving Hoggy Hogwarts." Draco said sarcastically.

Dobby just nodded and walked behind Draco to meet Snape.

"Ready." Snape stated as he saw Draco coming out of a door with his trunk behind him, and his trusty little elf next to his side.

Draco said nothing and just passed by Snape exiting through the Common room door.

"You know you will have to talk to me sooner or later," Snape said as he followed Draco with an amused smirk on his lips. He knew to well that Draco was pissed off, and not just because he was taken somewhere, and no one was going to tell him until he got there, but he had seen Matteo and Ginny walking out of the Hospital Wing before he had entered.

"Fuck off Snape!" he growled and continued to speed walk away from him.

"Dumbledore's office," Snape said after him making Draco turn right on the upcoming corridor.

Snape caught up to him and stood next to him as he muttered Dumbledore's password, causing the gargoyle to move to the side and a stone door slid open to the side revealing the staircase that led up to the office.

"Draco, Severus" Dumbledore greeted them as they entered his office.

"Dumbledore," Snape nodded.

"Am I leaving right away or is there some kind of talk that I need to be bored with?" Draco questioned annoyed.

"No, all I ask of you for this summer is to behave, and not go wondering off anywhere away from the guidelines that are put out for everyone." Dumbledore said as he watched Draco closely, "And please stay out of harming your hand for at least the summer, Poppy wont be around to heal you all the time."

"Can't promise anything," Draco said as he looked around the office.

"Very well" Dumbledore said as he stood up and handed Draco a golden pen from his desk.

"What—" he began but then felt the tug behind his navel and knew what was happening. Before the view of the office started to blur he felt Snape grab onto his forearm.

When they where gone Dumbledore looked at the golden pen that lay on the ground and shook his head, "You are doing the right thing," he said to himself as he sat back down in his chair. His mind never stopped, he hardly slept in the past few years, but he was old and tired out, that sleep over took him without knowing what was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: YO and hello…so I'm doing good with updating aren't ****I.**** yippy I am. Hehe anyways errm here it is. The songs in this chappy are: Cold-Crossfade, and Disconnected-Lindsay Lohan.**

Chapter Four

When Draco arrived with Snape and Dobby by his sides he tried to keep his eyes closed as long as he could, but once he opened them his heart stopped beating.

"You've got be kidding me," he said as his eyes took in his surroundings.

"Nope sorry," Snape said as he stepped away from Draco and walked through a door.

"Molly," Draco heard him say, "Come, he has arrived." Snape appeared back at Draco's side with a short woman, that he knew off was Molly Weasley, but oddly enough she looked different. She had lost a lot of weight worrying about her children for the past year, especially Ginny.

"I assume you know why I didn't tell you where you where going." Snape said as he watched Draco.

"Don't assume, it makes and ass out of me and you." he stated with a short nod towards Molly and then swiftly walked away already knowing his way around the place. He and Ginny had sunk in here many times before when her parents where out or sleeping.

"What makes you think my father won't come looking here for me?" Draco asked, with an amused look on his face.

"We won't be staying here," Molly informed him, "Severus only came to pick me up before we head to our location.

"Right," Draco said.

"And where is this secret location?" he asked as he walked back towards them.

"Draco, have you not yet learned that you will not find out until we arrive there." Snape started and then helped Molly with her things.

"Is Ginny alright?" Molly asked looking at Draco to see his reaction, but his face stayed emotionless.

"Yes she is fine, and so is Matteo, the twins are fine too." Snape informed her.

"Oh gods Matteo, did Lucius get to him too?" Molly asked worriedly.

_'So she knows about this little prick too.'_ he thought to himself, but for once did not voice his opinion.

Draco didn't have a reason to not like Matteo actually but the thought of him being with Ginny drove him crazy.

Snape smirked, "Yeah he is with Ginny as we speak, I heard them say that they where going to go spend some time in the Gryffindor Common room."

"Severus, Matteo and Ginny are only friends," Molly informed him.

"Are you sure about that? Because he seems to enjoy kissing her," Snape said with amusement written all over his face.

"Dear Severus, it's Italian, it is how they show their affection towards each other." Molly answered.

Draco was listening very closely and was relived to find out that they weren't actually dating.

"Very well, Molly is Arthur around, because we best head off." Snape said stopping the conversation.

"No, he is going to meet us there," Molly answered worriedly.

"Very well, let us go then." Snape said as he headed for the door.

The next thing Draco knew he was in a totally different place, and yet he didn't quite understand how it had happened. He looked around at all that was so strange and new, nothing here would have him thinking of Ginny.

"You're room will be with everyone else's upstairs, the last floor of the house." Snape answered, and pointed to a set of stairs. "Go make yourself comfortable."

Draco nodded and started up the stairs.

He walked through all the room, to find the perfect one, and then came to the one he loved the best. It overlooked some kind of lake, or maybe even ocean, who knew, the room itself was the smallest one there, but he was happy with it and wouldn't have changed it for the world.

He dropped his stuff by the end of this bed and looked around, at how he could re arrange the room to fit his desire.

He ended up making the bed bigger with a flick of his wand, and pushed it up to where the window was. He left the rest of the room the way it was and climbed on top of his bed and smiled at the ceiling. The window was extremely large and ran up into the ceiling quite a bit, giving Draco a decent view of the sky.

Before he could really do anything he was fast asleep, his mind spinning with different thoughts and never resting at one.

His eyes opened as the sunlight cam through his extremely large window. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched the sun rise higher into the sky.

The colours where warm looking, deep reds, bright oranges, and light yellows. He tried his best not to let his mind wonder to _his Ginny_.

He was surprised at how quickly she had affected him in so many ways. How her eyes made sure to meet his, her gasp in the infirmary, her body, the way she had fit into Weasel's arms and the hunky Italian, yet something bothered him at how she carried herself.

He cursed himself for thinking like that. She fit with him perfectly, they made no contrast like she and him would, but he couldn't stop day dreaming about her.

His fingers itched as the last bits of colours dissolved into a light blue.

Draco jumped off his bed and made his way over to his drunk. After pulling a couple of things out of it, he made his way back to his bed where he dropped his belongings on, he then got on it himself and stretched his back, and cracked his fingers and began to work.

He didn't know what to work on first, getting her image out of his head, or getting the words out. He ended up switching from paper to paper, a few words here, a few strokes over here.

In the end he did not finish either of them. The picture he had been drawing was of just her face, but he couldn't capture her true beauty in it, or so the artist side of him told him. The words of his newest song where coming along greatly.

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I can not win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold (2x)

He had gotten a great deal of the song done, but his mind blocked and anything he wrote afterwards just didn't seem to fit in. Just as he was giving up on getting any further with his writing or drawing a knock came from his door.

"Draky Waky," he heard Pansy's voice, behind it and let a little smile slid on his lips. "Ow, fuck Blaise what is wrong with you!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too,"

"The hell you didn't, you could have pan caked my foot." she yelled at him.

"I said I was sorry woman!"

"Well sorry isn't enough,"

Draco continued to listen to his two best friends fighting, as he hid his things and then made his way towards the door.

"You two are abnormally loud, is this how this whole vacation thing is going to be?" he asked smirking at them as he stood at his door.

Blaise pushed him aside and strode into the room. "Hey, Malfoy has the smallest room." Blaise announced to no one in particularly.

"What's your point?" Draco asked as he looked towards his friend.

"It's just that you've always had bigger stuff then I did. It's a shocker that you haven't got a bigger room." Blaise said as he sat down on the bed, and Pansy made her way towards him, and sat on the other side of the bed.

"You're still short a few inches Blaise." Draco answered, then turned back to the door to close it, only to find a pair of brown eyes staring back at him.

They locked together and seemed to stay put until Matteo came up the stairs with one of Ginny's bags and seeing the staring contest going on he picked her up and carried her into her room; which happened to be right next to Draco's own.

He closed his door anger building up in him again. "So Draky dearest, how has it been here?" Pansy asked trying to keep his mind off of what she and Blaise had witnessed.

"Boring"

"I'll keep you busy Pans' dear," Blaise said as he pulled her towards him.

"Get away from me you pig!" she yelled and pushed him away.

"You think I'm a pig?" he asked pouting at her.

"No but you're being mean," she said as she kissed him on his pouting lips.

"Oh crap! This will be a _long_ summer with you two around." Draco stated as he came to his bed and lay down on it. Pansy soon lay down next to him, and Blaise on the other side of her. "The sun is already setting?" Draco asked puzzled. Having worked on his new song and drawing all day not realizing how quickly time had passed he smiled at finally having his two best friends with him.

They all just lay there in peace for a few minutes until a knock came at his door once more.

"What?" Draco said from his laying form.

The door opened and all three shifted to see who was entering. "Mum sent me to call you guys down to dinner." Ginny said, keeping her eyes to the ground the whole time.

"We'll be down in a few." Pansy said and shifted back to looking up at the descent view of the sky.

Ginny looked up for a second and saw them all laying there, and then her eyes meet his again, and quickly closed the door without another word to them.

After the door was closed, she put a hand to her mouth and slowly made her way towards her room, and leaned against the length of the door, and slowly let the tears fall.

These tears that she had hidden deep inside of her, and would never let them come out, even when Matteo was holding her against him; she still didn't let them slip.

Seeing Draco laying there so content with Pansy and Blaise made her feel jealous of what she had lost with him, and Pansy and Blaise still had.

"Bella, everyone is down at dinner, are you coming?" Matteo asked from outside her door.

"No, I'm not feeling too well." she answered and wiped her face, with her sleeves, dry.

"Awe, come on Weasley, already scared of the big bad Slytherins?" she heard Draco ask.

She could just picture him smirking at Matteo and then the door.

"What do you want Ferret?" she asked as she opened the door and glared out at him.

"Nothing…_Ginger_" he watched her face change from anger to shock and confusion. When they where little and actually got along most of the time.

"Bella," Matteo said trying to get her to look away from Draco.

"Let's go Matteo," Ginny said and started to pull him away from a sneering Draco.

"Stupid pompous bastard!" she cursed as she continued to drag Matteo behind her.

Matteo came to a stop and pulled Ginny to a stop too. "Calm down" he instructed her.

"I'm fine," she said as she put a fake smile on her lips.

"Ginny, you can't let him do this to you," Matteo said as she took a hold of her shoulders.

"Doing what?" she asked a little puzzled and irritated.

"You still love him, and he's an ass to you. It's stupid of you to still love him." Matteo explained.

"Shut up!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Why, because I'm right?" Matteo hissed back at her.

"No because you have no clue what love is!" Ginny yelled back and pushed away from him.

"What?"

"I've watched what you do. You go out with a girl for two weeks and then break up with her, before you can actually even feel anything for her! You have never experienced what it's like to be in love." she had waited so long to speak this piece of information to him but now that she had she wished she hadn't said anything in the first place.

Matteo gave her a sharp look, and then walked away from her as quickly as he could.

"Shit!" she swore

"What a dirty mouth you have," her body tensed as her eyes grew larger at the voice she heard from behind her. Slowly she turned around to glare at him.

"What do you want!" Ginny asked angrily.

"Well since my dear friend Draco hasn't come down since he went to get you and Matteo, I just came up to check on him." Blaise answered smirking. "But then I stumbled across a private conversation and didn't want to interrupt."

"How much did you hear?" Ginny asked as the panic in her grew.

"Enough to have some black mail on you," he answered with a wink.

"Fuck you,"

"But since Pansy would probably have my head for that I will not say anything…unless of course it slips out, which many things tend to do, in which I apologize in advance." Blaise said smirking.

"Why would Parkinson care?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"Because she is very worried about Draco—see I told you things just tend to slip out of my mouth." Blaise said as he started walking away from her, but she quickly stepped in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as she looked to the ground, to scared to look him in the eyes.

"Draco would have my head chopped if I finished that sentence, now if you would excuse me I need to go check on him." Blaise said as he pushed her aside and walked towards the end to he hall where Draco's and her own room would be located.

_Sleeping awake and awake when I'm sleeping  
I've got a dry kinda thirst when drenched  
On sunny days all I can see is the shadow  
And I'm not above being under  
And I'm at the brink though I know that I'm empty  
And I always hide when its my turn to seek  
My only believe is not to have faith in believing  
Before I begin I'm over_

She willed her tears not to come running down again, but before she could stop them, she felt a pair of arms around her, and for the first time she let herself cry.

_(Disconnected)  
Broken off again  
And I'm only not lonely when I'm lonely by myself  
(Disconnected)  
Numb in the pain again I always back track forward  
Cuz all in all I'm Disconnected_

_Quietly loud while I'm noisily silent  
Keep holding my breath when I'm trying to breathe  
Swimming against all of my waves and the rapids  
I only win when I'm losing_

_I just wanna live my life sedated  
Cuz I love driving myself away  
Disfunctionally sane don't give a damn  
I cant comprehend what I understand  
Disconnected_

Numb in the pain again I always back track forward  
Cuz all in all I'm Disconnected  
Broken off again  
And I'm only not lonely when I'm lonely by myself  
Numb in the pain again I always back track forward  
Cuz all in all I'm Disconnected


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: okay so this one is shorted then the other chapters I believe, but this is how I wanted to end this one…hehe. Not because of the cliffy but this chapter has been so unexpected to me that I needed to finish it here so anyways you will get more soon. enjoy.**

Chapter Five

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked as she looked up into Matteo's blue eyes.

"You're right, and I am sorry." he explained as he held her tighter.

"I may be right, but I am sorry too." she answered with a smile.

"Now how about some dinner?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"Okay," she answered and he started to wipe her tears off her cheeks with his thumbs.

"No more crying?" Matteo asked puzzled.

Ginny shook her head with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Promise you'll help me find _love_." he asked with a sly grin.

"Oh for sure, my Italian brother." Ginny said winking up at him.

After an awkward dinner with awkward stares, butterfly's in stomachs, glares and smirks, Ginny and Matteo made their way up towards Ginny room.

When she reached her room she changed into a pair of short shorts and a spaghetti strapped shirt.

"You may come in mister." Ginny said as she lay on her bed and rested her feet up on the window in front of her.

Ginny's window was exactly like Draco's in the next room was.

Matteo opened her door and walked in, and left the door to her room open.

"So Miss who could you hook me up with?" Matteo asked as he settled in next to her on the bed.

"Well do you want your usual type?" Ginny asked as she tilted her head to the side so that she could look at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

"Well bitchy, whore, and gold-digger?" Ginny stated.

"I do not date girls like that?" Matteo asked for a second believing he hadn't.

"Lola, Vicky, Nicole, Ashley, Juli—" Ginny started naming name after name.

"Ok point taken, and no none like that." he answered her.

"Um the controlling type?" she questioned as she watched his face turn to disgust.

"No way, I am always the pants in the relationship." he said defensively.

"Anna, Felicia, Brit—" Once again names started to roll of her tongue.

"No, no controlling girls." Matteo answered as he started to realize what kind of girls he had dated in the past, and it took this little red head to make him realize that.

"Shy?"

"Bloody hell no,"

"Loud?"

"NO."

"Dizzy?"

"What are you? Crazy? Do you want me killed?" Matteo asked a little appalled at her questions.

"I'll keep that in mind, you man whore." Ginny said giggling.

"I am a man whore aren't I?" Matteo asked smirking at her.

"Don't smirk at me like that!" Ginny demanded.

"Why?" he asked knowing very well why, but continued to smirk.

"You little crap." She said as she turned away from him.

"I was kidding Bella." he said as he shifted over to his side facing Ginny's back.

"You know you calling me Bella wont always make things okay." Ginny said as she turned to look at him with a goofy grin on her lips.

"Ah but it does for most, si?"

"Si"

Draco stood in the hall observing Ginny and Matteo.

He wondered what was wrong with that boy. Was he gay or something because the way she lay on that bed made her look like sex on a golden platter.

Draco imagined himself net to her and smirked at the thoughts, but seconds later he wondered if Ginny was still a virgin.

Probably not—with the way she carried herself and how angry she got with Matteo earlier. He hadn't heard what they had argued about but it was something serious.

She had been frustrated.

He stayed there watching them for a couple of more minutes then stormed into his room, and slamming the door shut behind him.

Ginny and Matteo both heard it as he cursed and then smashed something.

"Draco!" they heard Pansy yell as she ran to his room.

"Fuck"

"What the hell you retard!" she yelled at him.

"Get lost Parkinson!" Draco hissed at her.

"Fuck! Draco you might as well be slitting your wrists!" Pansy swore at him.

"Get the fuck away from me," Draco swore once more.

"You just don't know when to stop do you?" Pansy said and another loud crash came from the room.

"We better go see what's going on." Matteo said as he slid off the bed and Ginny following him.

As she and Matteo stood in the door way to Draco's room, Ginny noticed the window was broken, things scattered on the floor and in the middle of everything Draco sat on the ground clutching his bleeding arm to his chest.

Ginny knew what this meant. He was punching things again, whenever his emotions over took him and made him lose his control he started to take his anger or whatever else he felt at the moment out on the walls or window, tables or doors.

Pansy looked over at Ginny and shot her a deadly glare. "Would you mind if I ripped you away from your boy toy for a second so you could look after this idiot here?"

"He's not—" Ginny tried to explain but Pansy didn't listen.

"Just keep an eye on this dickhead." Pansy said as she pushed Matteo out of her way.

"You," she spoke to him. "Keep those two away from Draco." she said pointing at Harry and Ron.

Matteo nodded as he pushed Ginny into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Bastard" he heard her say from the other side of the door.

"You don't have to stay, go back to your boyfriend." Draco said bitterly.

"He-is-not-my-boyfriend!" Ginny hissed at him.

"Oh well you could have fooled a blind man!" Draco hissed back as he tried to get to his feet.

"Why would you even care? You were the one who stopped out friendship." Ginny said as she helped him to his bed.

"I stopped it for you." he said softly.

"Bullshit! You just didn't want to put up a fight." Ginny hissed as she looked out the window at the setting sun.

"I was only twelve years old!" Draco defended himself.

"We could have continued to keep it a secret." Ginny answered as she looked at him.

"I didn't want to keep you a secret." he said as his eyes where focused on his bleeding hand.

"What?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"You didn't deserve to be a secret." Draco whispered as he looked her into the eyes.

He reached out for her with his good hand, and it took her a few seconds to accept it.

"You could have explained it to me," Ginny said as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"I wanted to, but I would have rather you hate me then my father finding out and hurting you." he whispered as he turned towards her and rested his forehead on hers.

"Draco," she whispered as she looked him in the eyes.

"I am so sorry Ginger." he whispered and then shifted his head away from hers.

Ginny just smiled at him, and that's all it took for him to lose his control and lean in and kiss her. His good hand found its way up to her face and cupped one of her cheeks in it as he continued to kiss her.

He could feel her lips shaking under his but he didn't give up he continued to kiss her. She tried to pull away, but as she did he only went with her, and now he was laying on top of her on his bed.

He could feel her kissing him back and then she let a little moan escape her. He smirked and slowly ran one of his hands up her inner thigh. As his hand reached her sensual area he could feel her arch against him.

"Draco" she moaned softly.

When her brain started working again she pushed him off her, and sat up. "No you can't." she spoke as she tried to stand up.

"Why not?" he asked as he held her down on the bed next to him, "You want it just as much as I do." he said as he pushed her hair out of her face and then leaned in and started kissing her neck.

"Draco" she started but he didn't let her finish, and she once more tried to push him away. "Your hand," she said simply.

"Forget about my hand." he spoke softly as he captured her lips.

"I can't"

He lifted his head from her and smiled down at her, "Promise you'll be back tonight?" he whispered.

She just nodded her head and get got off of her and let her stand up and walk away from him.

"If you don't come—"

"I will." she stated and walked out of the room leaving him behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: okay to answer some questions before I start**

**DuskTilDawn******Ginny just finished her 5th year and Draco his 6th year. And thnx for likening the story

**Thank you to everyone for reading my FANFIC. It means a lot to me and a lot more with all the great review I keep getting woot **

**_Beauiful Enigma, blissfulxsin, SlytherinGoddess15, luv2dance756, Eve Granger, Ginny-and-Draco-fan, jOdiibaBeSzz, DuskTilDawn, Scary-As-Hell_**

****

**Alright, the following chapters will take longer because I will try and make the chapters as long as I can, and I will try to keep it longer then 2,000 words enjoy**

Chapter Six

Draco sat through two long and boring lectures, the first one was from Mrs. Weasley while she fixed his hand and cleaned up his room.

The second one was from Snape, but Draco hadn't listened to either one, his mind was on Ginny.

Blaise and Pansy both noticed a change in him but neither spoke their minds around him, for the fear of making him retaliated.

Now he lay in his bed watching the stars as he waited for her to come to him.

Just as he started to fall asleep he heard his door open.

"Oh sorry, I'll come back." Ginny said as she almost got away, but Draco had been too quick and had grabbed her and pulled her to his bed.

"No I was waiting for you," he spoke softly.

"How is your hand?" Ginny asked trying to distract herself at how close he stood in front of her.

He was not wearing a shirt which only left him in his boxers. "Better," he whispered and sat next to her.

"Now let's get to sleep." He said as she slipped into his bed and padded the spot next to him for her to join him.

"That's all you want to do?" Ginny asked a little shocked and confused, had she miss understood him earlier.

He just nodded as he looked out the window.

"Why?" she questioned him.

"Because…" he said as he looked away, "you are important to me." he whispered.

She felt a little smile grow on her lips, and then crawled over top of him and to the other side of him, her being closer to the window. He pulled the covers over them and pulled her close to him.

"Draco," Ginny hesitated.

"Yes?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Please don't punch things anymore." she whispered as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Promise," he said with a smile.

"Good," she said as she looked back at him.

"Promise you won't leave." Draco mumbled as he scooted down closer to her, where now he was almost laying on top of her again.

"Promise you'll keep me a secret?" Ginny questioned him.

"I can't promise such thing," he whispered back as he lowered his head closer to hers. He had thought that he could just lay next to her like Matteo had but the feel of her body next to his made him crave her even more then a year ago.

"But you have to" she said as she inched closer to him, her eyes slowly shutting.

"Ginny," he whined.

"Draco," she mimicked him.

Draco raised his eyebrow and gave her an amused smirk. "Mocking me already are you?" he asked as his good hand moved up her hip and under her shirt.

"I thought you wanted to sleep," she said smirking.

"How can I sleep when you're practically naked next to me." he asked as he pushed himself up and spread her legs apart and settled in between them.

"Well I myself started thinking you where gay," Ginny teased him.

"Oh really, gay eh?" he asked as he lowered his lips to her neck and started to shower her neck with little soft wet kisses.

"Mhmm" she moaned as he found exactly what she liked.

He ran his tongue down her throat, and to her shirts opening. "Still think I'm gay?" he asked as he pressed his hips into hers.

"Oh god—no, no I don't," she said, and he chuckled at her face expression.

"Although, I think that friend of yours is gay." Draco said as he looked into her eyes.

"Who? Matteo?" she asked as she started to laugh.

"What?" Draco questioned becoming worried that he had already made a pass at Ginny but failed.

"Sorry to break it to you Draco, but Matteo is as straight as you." Ginny answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked sadness over taking him.

"Is some one jealous?" Ginny teased.

"Why would I be?"

"Because you think that Matteo and I had sex?" she asked smirking at him.

"Did you?" he asked, already regretting having asked her.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked becoming serious.

Draco kept his eyes glued to hers hoping he could see some kind of lie in her eyes, and then he nodded a yes to her.

"No we didn't." she simply answered.

"What is wrong with you?" Draco asked as relief flooded him. "You made me believe that you had!" Draco said as he looked away for a second. "Are you still a virgin?" he asked as he looked back down at her.

"No," she answered and saw the mixed emotion in his eyes.

"Who?" he asked.

"That's not important!" she started, "I'm not asking you who was your first." she pointed out.

"You don't have to, I'd tell you if I knew." Draco said a serious look on his face.

"If you _knew?"_ Ginny asked puzzled.

"Yes if I _knew_."

"Has it been that many girls, Draco?" Ginny asked as her own mixed emotion came to her eyes.

"Yes, but its not that, I was pissed drunk, I don't know who she was, and all I remember was something on her hip and blood the next morning." Draco answered.

"Oh," she said as she looked out the window.

"What?"

"Nothing, I better go back to my room, the sun is coming out." she said, as she tried to push him off of her.

"I can't promise I can keep you a secret." Draco said as he kissed her.

"Draco" she said as he continued to kiss her.

"Please Ginny, don't ask me to leave again." he answered as he lifted his head away and rested his head next to hers, burring his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry Draco, but its better if we are a secret, at least for a while." she answered.

"No, I don't want to, I want to show you off to each and every guy in that damned hall that started at you as you ran into it looking for Ron, and not _me._" he whispered into her ear, making her shudder with pleasure.

"Draco," she said as she felt the tears well inside her.

"No I won't." he said as he lifted his head to look at her, and she spotted a tear had ran out of his eye.

She reached up with a shaky hand and wiped it away, and then kissed him. "Please" she pleaded.

"Why? My father already knows, you're family knows, soon everyone at Hogwarts will know." he explained to her and confusion settled in. "Are you afraid of what people will think of you?" he asked.

"No it's not that-"

"Then what is it Ginger?" he asked worriedly.

"I have to go," she said as she pushed him off of her and ran out of his room.

Draco cursed himself and punched the pillow in front of him, only causing his hand pain.

He lay there in his bed as he watched the sun rise, and cursed himself for pushing her away, but he wasn't going to keep her a secret from anyone, he wanted the world to know that he cared for someone other then himself.

"Draco," he heard Pansy knock on his door.

"Go away."

"Look Draco," Pansy said as she came and lay next to him burying herself under the covers with him. "I know it's hard, but you need to know there are reasons that she can't explain to you." Pansy said as she hugged him.

"How did you know."

"I just spent the rest of the night with her." Pansy answered.

"What did she say?" Draco asked lighting up.

"Nothing, she didn't want to tell me." Pansy answered. "All she wants is for you to keep her a secret for a bit longer."

"Why! Everyone is already going to know when we get back to Hogwarts, might as well be us who tells them." Draco said as he pushed Pansy away from him.

"Well, you don't always get what _you_ want Draco, you need to let other people have their way too sometimes." Pansy answered.

"What are you saying I don't get to have her?" he asked getting angry.

"All I am saying is that, she might be feeling like she's not good enough for you or that you will leave her in a bit, and she just wanted to keep it a secret because she wasn't sure what would happen." Pansy explained.

"She's too good for me!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well Draco every one see it like this, _'A Weasley and a Malfoy, have the Weasley's gone that low that they have to have Daughter Weasley marry Malfoy for the money.' _Do you see now?" Pansy said as if she where a reporter.

Draco just nodded his head. "She doesn't want me to think that it's true."

"Exactly, I mean come one you are spoiled and tend to think the worst of people." Pansy said smiling at him.

"Hey! I resent that!" he answered seriously.

"I know you do." she said as she hopped off his bed and made her way out of his room.

He just sat there staring at the door and shaking his head. He then got off pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and made his way out of his room, and into the room next to his.

Ginny wasn't there, she must have obviously gone to breakfast, but he was going to wait for her right there in her room.

He sat on her bed, and seconds later he found himself falling asleep at the smell of her that was coming from the sheets.

Later that day when Ginny entered her room she smiled at his sleeping form on her bed, he looked so peaceful that she just wanted to go lay down next to him and stay there as long as she could.

As she neared the bed, his eyes opened and he smiled and pulled her down on top of him, and as quickly as he had done that he rolled them over that he was once more on top of her. "Look I don't know why you want us to be a secret, but I refuse to let that happen, because you mean to much to me for you to just be just another secret." he said huskily.

"Draco, please"

"No way, because if you want to keep me a secret then I will walk out that door and never come back." he said as he lowered his head to hers. "And it would kill me to do that." he whispered even lower.

"Then don't, but keep us a secret," she spoke softly.

"I've already told you I can't do that, nor do I want too." he saw her eyes changing back and forth between letting him have his way or having him leave her forever. "Just give me a reason to keep us a secret." Draco whispered.

Ginny grabbed a pillow and put it over her head and mumbled something to him. "Baby I haven't understood anything you've said." he said as he moved the pillow off her head.

"The Slytherin's, Gryffindor's, you're father, my family, everything and everyone." she said as she looked away.

"None of those matters Ginny." he spoke as he pulled her face towards him to look at her.

"Draco no one will accept it." Ginny said as she tried to look away once more but he held her gaze.

"No one has too, but you, you just have to accept us." Draco said as he lowered his lips to hers and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Alright, but you have to promise me that if you hear anyone say anything you will ask me first before you go and blow up on people, or me." she said as she watched his face light up.

"Deal," he said as he lowered his lips back down to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

**_Writerofdarkness6:_**** you are so underestimating me…lol I am known for chaos with my stories muahaha lol don't worry I have a weird twist up my sleeve …hehe + thank you.**

**And a big thank you to the rest of you out there reading and liking my story I feel so special woot **

**Thank you LadyGinevraMalfoy, that was a very sweet review. Hehe and if you would like to be my beat then just contact me and. Hehe **

**The song is: ****This Fortress Of Tears by H.I.M – you will see a lot of their lyrics in this story…and probably many other stories I will write because I just love them and their songs inspire me ******

**P.S I don't know how much longer I can keep my chapters longer then 2,000 words because you all have such encouraging reviews that it just makes me want to post more. Hehe love you all. **

Chapter Seven

They had fallen asleep in each others arms, after a steamy make out session. Ginny awoke to someone poking her.

"Matteo, what the hell!" Ginny hissed as she looked up at the dark haired boy.

"What are you doing?" Matteo hissed at her.

"What do you mean?"

"What is he doing here?" Matteo said pointing to Draco's sleeping form.

"What does it look like?" Ginny hissed at him.

"What the hell." Matteo said as he grabbed Ginny by the arms, pulled her out of bed and dragged her out into the hall.

"Matteo that fucking hurt! What is the matter with you?" Ginny yelled, as she rubbed her soar arms.

"He left you for so long and now you just let him hop into your bed again." Matteo hissed as he pushed her up against the wall.

"You don't understand you never have." Ginny hissed back, trying to keep her cool.

"You told me everything, unless you don't trust me enough to tell me what else is going on." Matteo was starting to scare her, but she would have never admitted it to him or anyone else.

He was right, she never did trust him with all the information about Draco, and she never would.

"Do you not remember the night at the party!" Matteo asked angrily.

"I remember it more then you'll ever will, now leave me the fuck alone." Ginny hissed and pushed him away from her, but before she knew it she was pinned up against the wall again and he wasn't going to let go.

"You listen to me good!" he hissed into her ear. "If you want to keep me as a friend you will not go back to that bastard." he then stepped away from her and walked back to his room which was located all the way across the hall.

Ginny just stared after him, and then turned towards her door to find Draco standing there. She looked down at the ground and pushed by him into the room.

"Ginny," Draco said softly as he walked back in behind her.

"No Draco, please don't" Ginny said as she made her way over to the bed and hid underneath the covers.

"I didn't know I would cause you that much trouble." Draco said as he came into the bed after her.

"It's not your fault, Matteo gets like that sometimes." Ginny explained.

"That's no excuse for him to act like that." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her gently.

"It's not his fault Draco."

"Ginny you always want to see the good in people, but baby that was no where near good." he whispered and she started to shake.

"Draco stop."

"I'm not doing anything." Draco whispered back.

"Yes you are," Ginny answered as tears ran down her face. Draco was beginning to get worried, so he gently turned Ginny around to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"You—you're being to—to gentile." she said as tears started to fall, which could have made a waterfall jealous.

Draco caught on quickly, and knew how she must have been treated by Matteo for the past year, with him being her only friend. "No I'm not, this is how it's supposed to be." he said as he brushed her tears away softly. "See," he said as he lowered his lips to her and gave her a soft kiss, which only made her cry even more.

He wanted her to stop, but he didn't know how, he needed her to stop crying because it was beginning to break his heart. When he had tried to save her from his father he had just created more problems for her by pushing her away and towards an asshole like Matteo. If he had been there for her none of this would have happened, even if he wasn't entirely sure what it was but it was clear Matteo had hurt her in more then one way.

**_No one can hurt you now  
In this haven safe and sound  
No one can save you now  
From this grace you are drowning  
in_**

He slowly started kissing her neck, tracing soft kisses down her neck, and to the opening of her shirt. "No ones going to hurt you again," he whispered as he looked into her eyes, "I promise you that," he said and kissed her lips once more and then slowly started to remove her cloths, and along with hers went his.

**_Just hold your breath on your way down  
This fortress of tears  
I've built from my fears for you  
This fortress won't  
fall_**

His every move was slow and gentile, his every word was a whisper, his ever move showed compassion, as he slowly slid himself into place, between her legs.

**_I've built it strong for you  
No one can free you now  
From the chains around your heart  
Don't be afraid now_**

He watched her as he slowly started to enter her, and he could almost see the pain wash away from her body but the tears where fogging it up. "Draco please" Ginny pleaded, "Not like that," she said as she tried to get him to be more force full.

**_Just  
dive in this emptiness  
And hold your breath on your way down_**

He just smiled down at her and continued his slow, lazy gentile strokes. "Draco please, not like this," she continued to plead but he didn't listen, the more she pleaded the slower he went, the softer his touches got and the lower he spoke.

"You are," Draco started whispering into her ear, and he could feel her shiver and shudder underneath him, "an amazing person" he could feel her nails digging into his back, and he wanted so much to go faster like she was used too but he controlled himself because he needed her to see that there was other ways.

He watched her as she climaxed in his arms, how her tears had stopped, how she had a huge grin on her lips as he got off of her.

"I'm sorry." she said as she settled down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why are you sorry?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Because I—"

"Never apologize for how you feel." Draco said as he kissed her forehead.

"Draco—"

"Yeah?"

"I—errr—never mind"

"You sure?" he asked curiously.

She just nodded her head in response. "Draco"

"Humm?"

"You really don't remember your first?" Ginny asked as a sly smile spread on her lips.

"No I don't why?" he answered.

She pushed away from him and hid under the covers. Draco lifted himself on his elbows and watched her body shake. "Are you laughing?" he asked puzzled.

"N—no," she tried to say without him hearing her giggles.

"Why are you laughing? What's so funny about me not knowing who my first was?" he asked even more puzzled now.

Ginny took a couple of minutes to calm herself down and then pounced on Draco, straddling his naked waist with her own. "Let me demonstrate." she said as she started to roll her hips round and round making Draco grip her hips.

"Nothing yet?" Ginny asked him, and his only response was a confused and pleasured expression.

"Shall I continue?" Ginny asked seductively.

"Oh yes!" he moaned.

She lifted herself off him for a second, but only to come down his shaft. She let a throaty moan escape her lips as she continued to roll her hips to the rhythm he was putting up underneath her.

Her first orgasm was quick causing her to lean forwards with her hair in Draco face, and give off a shaky moan, as her body shook. "Oh god" she groaned.

Draco was about to pull out, thinking that she was done, but she shook her head indicating him that she wasn't done yet at all.

She stayed in that position as she started to meet his egger thrusts. Biting her lip and cranking her neck upwards as she felt her body give away once more, but she did not stop here either. As she continued to move a top of him, and a third orgasm over took her body, she sat up straight and then arched her back as she let her head fall backwards. "Draco" she moaned, sending Draco into his own orgasm.

She knew his eyes had found what she had intended him to find, the little heart on her hip that she had tattooed in there the summer before she had gone off to another school.

Her body was overwhelmed and she let herself drop on his chest, trying to stead her breathing.

"Holy shit!" Draco swore. "You—you"

Ginny lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Are you mad?" she asked as she lifted herself off of him and lay down next to him once more.

"Are you crazy!" Draco asked as he pulled her closer to him. "You where like a freaking sex machine." he said as he himself tried to steady his own breath.

"Draco" Ginny whined.

"I know, I know, I saw." he said giving her a goofy grin.

He rolled over on top of her again. "Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked puzzled.

"I figured it would be more fun showing you." she said with a little Malfoy smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh that was very fun." Draco said as his hand found the little heart on her hip.

"Who's the heart for?" he questioned, with a grin.

"For my dad." she said with a straight face.

"Whaa—"

"I'm kidding, I just wanted to see your expression." she said with an evil grin.

"You should be in Slytherin." Draco started as he leaned forwards and bit her neck.

"Mmm, why is that?" she asked as he licked the spot he had just bitten.

"So that we could do this each night," he said as he buried his face into her hair.

"Ginny," Pansy said interrupting the two from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked puzzled, and seconds later Pansy slipped into the room observing the two naked in bed, the sheets where over them but it was deadly obvious what had just happened.

"Anyways," she said as she came closer to the bed. "You're mum is on her way up here, she's worried why you or Draco haven't showed up for either meal." Pansy explained.

"Oh shit!" Ginny swore.

"I told her I was going to check on Draco, so you should run and take a shower…actually both of you, how many times have you guys done it?" she stated as she looked at their sweaty bodies.

"Enough to keep my mind clean for the next two hours." Draco answered, and both girls giggled.

"You mean even dirtier." Pansy said, as she observed the glow in her friend's eyes.

"Or that." Draco said smiling.

"Aaah, she's coming" Blaise hissed as he ran into the room. "Oh wow!" he said as he saw what was in the room. "Hey Pans' we should do this sometimes…_really_ soon." he said smirking at her.

"Blaise!" Pansy said as she smacked him, "Come on we need to save these two, from Molly finding them like that."

"Molly" Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, Molly and I talk…" Pansy said a small blush creeping up her cheeks. "I'll go distract her, you two get dressed." Pansy said as she ran out of the room.

"Turn around." Draco hissed at Blaise.

"Oh, alright," Blaise said as he turned around, leaving Ginny and Draco to get dressed. "You might want to open the window." Blaise commented.

As Ginny pulled her sheets off her bed, Draco cracked a window, and sprayed some of Ginny's perfume on the room.

"But Mrs. Weasley I just—" they heard Pansy from out side.

Ginny jumped on the bed and grabbed a deck of cards, and Blaise and Draco joined her on the bed, just as Molly opened the door.

"Sweetheart are you alright?" she asked as she came into the room. "You look a little hot." she stated, "Where are you're bed sheets?"

"Oh—errm I had an early visit from errm…you know, and Draco stayed here with me playing cards." Ginny answered as she looked over at Pansy.

Molly seemed to buy the story, "Alright, I'll send Matteo up with some food for the two of you." Molly said as she walked out of the room, not noticing Ginny tense up, or how Draco put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"It's ok," Draco whispered, and she nodded.

"How about Blaise and I go get the food." Pansy said noticing the tension in the room.

"But I was just down there." Blaise complained.

"Do you want me to sleep with you later?"

"Yes"

"Then get up!"

"Fine!" he grumbled, and leaving a satisfied grin on Pansy's face, as she pulled the door open.

"Is this how it's always with them?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Unfortunately—yes" Draco responded, and Pansy and Blaise both turned away from the door and made their way towards Draco.

"You know you love us!" they both said as they jumped on the bed and suffocated Ginny and Draco with big hugs.

A pair of blue angry eyes watched this happen, but he mostly watched _his_ redhead having fun without him.

"Get off of me!" Draco growled with a chuckle.

"Awe not until you tell us you love us." Blaise said as he kissed Draco's cheek.

"Fuck Blaise! I told you never to do that!" Draco hissed.

"But you didn't say you loved us." Blaise said defending himself, and then hid behind Ginny, knowing very well that Draco would never harm Ginny.

"Save me" he whispered into her ear and Ginny just laughed.

"Awe does Draco need me to reassure his straightness?" Ginny asked as she cat crawled over to him and planted herself on his lap.

"Oh shit!" Draco swore as Pansy and Blaise ran out the door shutting it rather loudly behind themselves.

"I don't need reassurance." Draco mumbled, as he looked down to where Ginny's arse was planted in his lap.

"I know you don't; you seem to be doing very well on your own with reassuring yourself." she said as she wiggled her hips in his lap.

"You better stop that or I'll have to pin you to that wall over there and have my way with you." he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm…I'd like that." she said and hopped off his lap to get away from him. "Come and get it," she said as she wiggled her arse in front of him.

"You're going to kill me with all this sexual tension." Draco started as he followed her.

"At least you'll die happy, and horny." Ginny said as he pushed her up against the wall.

"But I'd rather live longer to have more happy and horny moments." he started as he captured her lips.


End file.
